


fountain of blood and tears

by kalirya178



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 00 line aren't all born in the same year, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Character Turned Into Vampire, Come Swallowing, Cute Yang Jeongin | I.N, Everyone Is Gay, HYUNSUNG, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, How Do I Tag, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Little Shit, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, NO JEONGIN SMUT ABSOLUTELY NONE, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Student Han Jisung | Han, Student Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, University Student Seo Changbin, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Hwang Hyunjin, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, Warnings May Change, Werewolf Kim Woojin, Werewolf Yang Jeongin | I.N, and i dont wanna redo EVERYTHING :(, day6 have relatively major roles but like not that much, everyone is bad at feelings, excessive use of baby boy, gonna add more smut tags later, got7 and twice have minor roles in this fic, human!felix, human!jisung, i need to edit the tags but i rly like the order they’re in now, minbinmin bc there’s not enough of it, okay but like. light, only a lil bit, so if u notice slightly different dynamics and honorifics thats why, there will be smut involving 00 line tho, wow this sounds way kinkier than it is so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalirya178/pseuds/kalirya178
Summary: Jisung accidentally stumbles into a vampire nightclub and somehow ends up going home with the most gorgeous guy he’s ever seen.(or, alternatively: Sleep-deprived Jisung should learn how to make better life choices.)





	1. i don’t know you, but i might want to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a human walks into a bar... but he’s the only one. the only human, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jisung’s blue hair deserved better, so here it is!!

It wasn’t even 10:30 PM. At 10:27 on a Saturday night, Jisung stood, bewildered, a few steps past the doorway of the nightclub, watching the strobe lights reflect off the emptiest dance floor he’d ever seen. Not that he had much experience with them, but he was pretty sure that clubs were supposed to have more than 15 people. It could’ve been the name, though; in his opinion, naming a club ‘Stray Kids’ wasn’t exactly the best marketing decision. Again, not that he had much experience with either clubs _ or _ marketing, but still. He cautiously walked forward, past the lone couple making out against the wall, and once he spotted it, headed towards the sparsely populated bar. Once he got there, the aspiring music producer plopped himself down (on what _ had _ to be the comfiest barstool ever made, somehow) with a relieved sigh, glad to see that there was at least a bartender. He felt his phone buzz in his hand and looked down. A little notification popped up, a text from Woojin asking if he planned on coming back that night. Jisung rolled his eyes, amused, and replied, _ ‘i’m only coming back if i don’t get laid so i think we both know the answer to that lol’ _, before hitting send. Although, frowning, he realized that it didn’t look like there were too many options.

“First time here?” Startled, Jisung snapped his head up a little too fast, and consequently cracked his neck. His hand only managed to get partway through its short journey to console the ache when it stopped abruptly as his eyes started to register just how _ gorgeous _ the man standing in front of him was. Bleached hair, puffy pink lips, tiny dimples, collarbones that should literally be illegal, an adorable nose, a brown-eyed gaze that could cut him in half if it chose (Jisung really wanted it to), and an intricate tattoo of a dragon crawling around a cracked compass on the smooth skin of his neck. It was official. He was no longer Han Jisung. He would forever be known as Han Jisung, the Most Panicked Gay Ever. 

“I-Is it that obvious?” The newly crowned MPGE was extremely proud of himself for being able to create coherent sound because he wasn’t sure he had a brain anymore, much less the ability to use his tongue for more than sucking this guy’s dick. Which was all his brain, which was currently in Extremely Horny Caveman Mode, could focus on. 

“I mean, kinda. You look like you don’t really know what you’re doing here.” The bartender leaned forward, onto the counter, and looked into his eyes. Which was really. Not necessary. At all.

“Here for dick.” It took him a few seconds to realize that those words had actually left his mouth, and he felt blood rush to his cheeks as the world’s hottest bartender let out a hearty chuckle and grinned.

“It really depends on what you like, little human, but I’d say you came to the right place.” Jisung’s immediate reaction, predictably, was to look down _ there _ . He caught himself, though, not letting his eyes go below the other’s chest. Unfortunately, that was dangerous too, because chest level meant staring straight into the bartender’s ridiculously defined pecs. So, for his own sanity, he forced himself to look at the conveniently placed nametag. _ Bang Chan. Huh. I wouldn’t mind doing that. _

When he looked up again, Jisung realized that the bartender—Chan—was gesturing towards a group of men on the far side of the room, and that one of them was staring directly at him. He couldn’t see any of their faces well, but he felt immediately compelled to walk over and join them. He looked back to Chan, who shrugged, as if to say that it wasn’t his decision to make. So, of course, Jisung got up and made his way towards the table. After all, bartenders tend to have wonderful recommendations. He hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nope, as much as i want blond hyunjin, not quite yet. keep reading though, because i might add it in!!
> 
> you can reach me on Twitter at @hanspaintbrush!!


	2. one conversation, one answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> words are exchanged. some more interesting than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s longer this time 🤩

Jisung was nervous. Of course he was, why wouldn’t he be? There was no way not to be nervous, not when he was sitting in front of literally the most gorgeous people ever created, in silence. Silence that felt like he was getting rained on. By rocks. Rocks covered in ice. A cold, stony silence. He couldn’t focus on the three men in front of him, but at the same time, they were _ all _ he could focus on. He shouldn’t be here, a week shy of 20, four weeks shy of freshman orientation, but sometimes life does what you were _ supposed _ to be doing and suddenly takes a hard left before you know what’s happening. 

Jisung knew that _ they _ knew he was nervous. Honestly, they would have to have the observation skills of literal brick walls to let it go unnoticed. Knees weak, palms sweaty, mom’s spaghetti—whatever the lyrics were from that one rap song he heard his roommate, Changbin listening to that one time—he felt it all. It didn’t help that the one straight across from his spot at the table, the one who’d been staring before, hadn’t really stopped. Jisung wasn’t even sure the black-haired man had blinked. The one to his left had purple hair that most of the population only wished they could pull off, and the one to his right had brown hair with light pink streaks that were almost invisible. Still, he wasn’t sure what it was about the one across from him that made him find the long-lost ability to actually _ keep _ eye contact with someone for more than two seconds, and he wasn’t sure what it was about _ him _ that made the extremely-hot-but-also-extremely-intimidating guy across from him maintain the eye contact as well. While his brain was whirring around, Purple Hair seemed to have gotten fed up with the tension knotting the air, and sighed in frustration.

“How long is it going to take you to say something, coward? I have to feed my cats. If we’re not home in 45 minutes I’m going to let Doongie loose in your shit again, and it’s a 30 minute drive so I suggest you hurry up.” 

Jisung blinked, surprised. Black Hair finalized the ending of their unofficial staring contest (which Jisung lost probably about 8 times, because blinking is supposed to be a _ normal _ thing, goddamnit!) to glare at Purple Hair, and opened his mouth to say something. 

Before he could, though, he was interrupted by Brown Hair, who gently asked, “What brought you here, hmm? Hyunjin’s quite interested in how a tiny human like you was able to enter so easily.”

“I-” The soon-to-be college student barely had time to get a sound out before he was cut off by a loud cough.

“That one… that’s on me, actually… Jinyoung had to go rescue Bam and Yug from some legal issues involving a python temple in Ouida, and Jaebum has pneumonia—” and then _ Purple _ Hair’s half-hearted explanation was cut off by _ Black _Hair (like, really? Again? Jisung had never heard this many interruptions in such a short period of time), and his face, at that point, was one of resignation with a dash of impatience.

“So, of course, you had to call Taeyong, our only regular bouncer, to _ catsit _ , because he’s the only other person you trust with your _ babies _.” 

This was the first time that the man with inky black hair had spoken, and Jisung _ could not breathe. _ He couldn’t _ breathe _ , oxygen _ refused _ to fill his lungs, he had _ never in his life _ heard a voice like that. A voice that sounded like slithering vines and sunrises on snow-covered mountaintops and ink spilling onto paper and the falling of a star. A voice so paradisical he could almost feel it.

It felt like a soft, pillowy supernova, and his vision melted into smears of honey as he laid his head back and slowly closed his eyes in what could only be described as complete and total _ euphoria _. They kept arguing, the others, but Jisung was far away, floating through the fluffy clouds in his head created by the melody of someone else’s words. 

“I love… your voice…” he murmured, soft and sweet, slurring his words as if he was drunk (he might as well have been). It wasn’t love, though. That wasn’t the right word. Love wasn’t even in the same dimension, nowhere near close to the seemingly extraterrestrial feeling.

“_ Guys _ , shut up for _ two seconds _. Hwang Hyunjin, I don’t know what you did to the mortal, but he looks like he just got high on every drug in existence.” 

He dimly registered that Brown Hair was speaking, and that he mentioned a name— but who did it belong to?

“_ You _ shut up, Seungmin. You couldn’t name 6 different drugs if you tried.” _ It’s him. _ Hyunjin _ , the one with a voice like honey-filled tears. That’s his name. _

“I could if I tried, but that’s not the _ point _ , idiot.” _ That’s Seungmin, then. _

“Oh right, the human.” 

For some reason, that word broke through the glass of Jisung’s daydreams, as he realized something rather odd. He lifted his head, sitting up in the chair. “Listen, I’ve been called human or mortal or little or whatever like five times already, what the fuck is _ that _ about?” 

All he got, at first, was three wide-eyed stares of shock, which would’ve been reminiscent of the classic ‘deer-caught-in-headlights’ look, if it didn’t look more like the faces of the people in the car after they realize they ran over a deer.

Seungmin said quietly, “You don’t know?”

“No? Is there something I _ should _ ? Are you guys, like, vampires or, or, _ werewolves _ or something? Are you just, like, really hot zombies?” Incredulous and a little annoyed, Jisung crossed his arms and glared at them, waiting for an answer.

The one with purple hair snorted, and replied, “Zombies don’t exist, and if they did, I don’t think they’d be attractive in the slightest. Also, werewolves are disgusting. No thanks.”

_ “Minho!” _

“He should know, Seungmin, especially if he’s here for the reason we think.” Purple Hair--wait, _ Minho _, turned and looked Jisung directly in the eyes. “Why are you here, little one? What possible reason could you have to wander into a blood bar on the night of the full moon?”

_ He didn’t deny the part about being vampires. _ “You didn’t deny the part about being vampires.” 

“We—”

“I didn’t realize there was a full moon tonight, but that has to do with werewolves, doesn’t it?” he asked pensively. _ Must be why it’s empty. Huh. _ “A blood bar, that must be for vampires.” Jisung grinned, amused. “You guys must have Bloody Maries, right? Blood orange margaritas?” The sheer absurdity of the situation was messing with him, he felt a bit giddy. He started giggling. “So you’re telling me that _ I, Han Jisung _ , accidentally walked into what’s normally a _ vampire hotspot _ on the one night it’s empty this month so I could get some good dick, the three hottest guys I’ve ever met are vampires, but even though _ zombies _ aren’t real, _ werewolves _ are, and we’re not even in the same _ month _ as Halloween? That’s so ridiculous I almost believed it.” Jisung was full-on laughing at this point, but he stopped to cough when Minho spoke.

“Four.”

“What?”

“The four hottest guys you’ve ever seen. Unless you don’t think Chan’s hot? You were practically drooling earlier.” 

Jisung thought about it for a second before laughing again. “Right, right, I should’ve known, of _ course _ he’s a vampire.” The blue-haired boy stood up, shaking his head, still chuckling. “So, if you don’t mind, I’ll be on my way.” As he turned towards the door, he heard it again, and he had to put up a huge fight to avoid melting at that voice, that beautiful voice overflowing with the promise of spring intertwined with the shackles of a hidden plea. Still, he couldn’t fight the compulsion to look back at the owner of that voice any more than we can fight the moon. It just wasn’t the slightest bit close to being in the realm of possibility.

Hyunjin, smirking, with demons and stars in his eyes, with addictively poisonous words on his honeyed tongue, reminded him thoughtfully, almost as if it had come to him in passing.

“I thought you wanted dick?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (even if the internet may tell you otherwise, paradisical is an actual word)
> 
> anyways i love hyunjin’s voice if you couldn’t tell


	3. chivalry may not be dead (but that doesn’t mean it’s alive)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a concept: all they do is leave and go to hyunjin’s apartment, but it’s 1.2k words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was supposed to be smut but i got carried away with the storyline 👉👈
> 
> oops?

“I thought you wanted dick?” 

_ Shit. _Jisung didn’t even realize his body had stopped moving until he felt Hyunjin directly behind him and felt soft, smooth lips on his ear. He didn’t know it was possible to be this intensely aware of everything—although, Hyunjin was everything to him at the moment. One hundred percent of his focus was sucked into the feeling of the man pressed up against him, the expensive suit jacket brushing against his favorite t-shirt, large hands resting on his hips, and—

_ Oh. Oh fuck. _ The not necessarily unwelcome, but relatively unfamiliar feeling of _ something _ pressed up against his asscheeks, with only two pairs of tight jeans in between. _ He… he’s not wrong. _A tiny shred of his concentration detached itself just long enough to catch Minho muttering something about getting the car, and dragging Seungmin away with him. 

With the other two gone, Hyunjin lowered his voice to a whisper and continued. “Was that not the reason you came in the first place, little one?” _ Yes. _ “And I don’t think you’ve quite changed your mind, have you?” _ ...No. Fuck. _ “No, you haven’t. Or you’d be running. You would’ve left a long time ago, _ Han Jisung._” 

Jisung sucked in a breath at the sound of his name. What was it about him that could make even names, just mundane combinations of letters and syllables, sound literally orgasmic? What kind of power did he hold in his tongue? In some ways, he didn’t actually want to know, but in others—

He was _ very _interested.

“Jinnie, we kinda need the keys.” 

At the sound of Seungmin’s voice, Hyunjin sighed, and stepped away (Jisung had suddenly never hated the air more, there was too much of it between the two of them), looking irritated. He dug the keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Minho, who grinned as he caught them. Jisung blinked, sensing something, then looked up, meeting black eyes framed by black hair that seemed to be asking a silent question. (He didn’t know what the question was, but he was still pretty sure what the answer would be.)

“Do you want to come with me?” Hyunjin asked, although it didn’t sound like a query so much as a confirmation of something he already knew. He leaned in, quieting his voice. “I wouldn’t want to leave your goal unreached, after all.” 

The blue-haired boy shivered at the implication. He’d been right. The only correct answer was, unsurprisingly—

“Yes.” 

He received a brilliantly adorable eye smile, and couldn’t help but grin softly in return. Then, waving to Chan over his shoulder, who winked back, Jisung followed the three beautiful definitely-not-vampires through the door and out into the night.

Once in the car (‘Angler’, Minho called her, after an anglerfish, because it made total sense to name your beautiful, probably brand new, silver BMW after a fish that lives at the bottom of the sea and has teeth that look like a previously gumless version tried to bite the back of a porcupine and all of the quills got stuck in its mouth), he found himself on Hyunjin’s lap, curled into his chest. All the excitement was starting to get to him, so he let his eyelids droop closed. Focusing on the gradually blurring sound of Minho and Seungmin bickering in the front, the rapper didn’t even notice the absence of the rhythmic thrumming usually present in someone’s chest, one that signified the presence of life.

~~~~~~~~

Jisung watched the car driving away from the statuesquely luxurious apartment building, now wide awake and wondering where Minho was taking Seungmin, since they apparently lived here too—while also still trying to keep up the facade that he wasn’t nervous. He turned back to Hyunjin, who was waiting for him, holding the door open. _ Ah, so chivalry _ isn’t _ dead, after all. _ After walking through the modestly adorned lobby (the older grabbed a peppermint out of a glass bowl on the way), the pair stepped into the elevator. Strangely, instead of pressing one of the couple dozen buttons, Hyunjin put a silver ring with an emblem on it, that the younger hadn’t noticed he was wearing, up to a scanner. As soon as the elevator started moving, he found himself staring shamelessly at a certain pair of puffy pink lips sucking on a mint, and after less than ten seconds, he couldn’t stop himself from blurting something out.

“...What else that mouth do?” 

Hyunjin chuckled, shifting the mint around in his mouth before biting it in half with a loud crunch. The mood changed immediately, going from a soft amicable glow to a practically tangible _ voltage _ looping through the air. He looked down, making eye contact, and licked a small piece of crushed mint off of his bottom lip with his tongue. “Anything you want… _ baby boy._” 

Jisung was pretty sure his entire body shut down, because he slumped into the taller’s chest, an unrestrained whimper escaping his throat. The only thing still working was his cock, which he felt twitch and grow a little in his already too-tight black jeans. 

By the time his senses were resurrected from their early grave, he heard the elevator doors open. He was silently picked up bridal style and carried into what he assumed was the penthouse, due to how long they were in the elevator. He blinked, surprised, as two doors came up in front of them. Hyunjin pushed open the left door (which had a metal plaque with an engraved ‘_ Hwang’ _ on it), explaining that the right side was for Minho and Seungmin (it, in turn, had a plaque with _ ‘ _ 2 _ M’ _). 

The smaller boy looked up, confused. “Why are they in the same room and you’re by yourself?” he asked.

“They’re dating. Well, it’s more like fuckbuddies refusing to admit their feelings and act on it, but still.” 

“So, like, they suck dick, but with feelings?”

“If you want to put it that way. Now, speaking of sucking dick, as you put it, I was planning on possibly having dinner, but I think I speak for the both of us when I say I would rather skip,”--they had reached the living room; Jisung was put down, and Hyunjin was currently towering over him--“right to _ dessert. _”

Hyunjin opened his mouth, and Jisung almost screamed as he saw the older’s canines elongate into _ fangs. _ As scared as he was, he could feel his dick harden even more. Apparently, fear was something he was into. Although, the more he thought about it, the less he minded that he was gonna get ripped open (a statement that was hopefully not _ completely _ literal) by a supernatural creature, or at least _ this _ supernatural creature. He numbed himself to the idea, didn’t let himself be scared. He could be scared tomorrow. After all, it’s not like they’d see each other after tonight, right?

“No, I wasn’t lying, baby boy. Now, are you full yet, or do you want to eat some more?”

Jisung knelt down to untie his favorite black combat boots, and kicked them off towards the door. He looked up, straight into the pitch-black eyes of the _ vampire, _and felt a rush of (completely fabricated) confidence. “I’m not full of you yet, and I’d very much like to be.”

Hearing this, the older smiled wickedly, his fangs on full display. “Not here, you devilish little minx. As much as I’d love to make you scream yourself hoarse right now, I would love to keep my couch clean.”

“Speaking of clean…” 

Hyunjin looked at him dryly, amused. “I’m a vampire. Even if I’d had one, which I didn’t, any diseases die with our humanity.” The self-proclaimed vampire stepped closer, leaned down to kiss his neck softly, and walked toward where Jisung assumed the bedroom was, pausing in the doorway to look back. “Coming?”

Jisung nodded, and followed him. _ Chivalry ain’t dead, and it sure ain’t alive either. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy late birthday to jilix!! 💖🎉
> 
> hyeonjin has 8 letters and so does chivalry bc that totally matters!! (it doesn’t. i just wanted a chapter title.)
> 
> i was gonna update during the week but school is kicking my ass so i think i’ll mainly update on weekends :D
> 
> next chapter?? just smut. that’s it.


	4. glowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunsung get kinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS SMUT. like, it’s just smut. that’s it.
> 
> the only thing even slightly plot-related that u learn about is what kind of kinky shit goes on in their heads. 
> 
> sum fluff sprinkled in, but AGAIN.
> 
> S M U T

The first thing he was greeted with was the sight of Hyunjin lounging in a large gray armchair in the far corner, somehow with his suit jacket and shoes already off (and his socks as well, Jisung hadn’t realized that someone’s feet could be that pretty), and a noticeable bump in his tight pants. As his eyes traveled up the vampire’s body, Jisung was absolutely positive that he would’ve won the ‘Most Likely to be a Supermodel’ category in high school, simply based on looks. After what was probably too long, he tore his gaze away from the beautiful collarbones exposed by the slightly unbuttoned dress shirt, the silver necklace glinting in the dim light just above where there should’ve been a beating heart, the silver rings on those long, elegant fingers, the gorgeously thick and toned thighs that were just begging to be ridden, the jawline (he couldn’t even wrap his head around the idea of such a defined jawline, much less describe it), the artfully mussed black hair-- he tore his gaze away from his current idea of perfection and looked into Hyunjin’s glowing green gaze.

_ Wait, green? _ The younger looked closer, unconsciously taking a step forward. _ Didn’t he have black eyes? _Instead of answering his telepathic question (that Jisung probably shouldn’t have subconsciously expected an answer to), Hyunjin patted his thigh, silently inviting him to take a seat. Of course, he complied immediately, drawn to the vampire like light to a black hole. Jisung clambered on his lap, quickly deciding to straddle him. He could feel their lengths rubbing together, and tried to avoid making any noise by gently mouthing along Hyunjin’s jawline. Before long, he was stopped by a finger under his chin, lifting his head up.

Staring into glowing green eyes, he stammered, “C-can I kiss you now? Please?”

Hyunjin leaned forward, close enough to whisper, “Of course, baby boy. Of course you can.”

Their eyes both closed at the same time, synchronized in the joy of finally being able to replace the feeling of longing with the feeling of _ having _. His soft lips echoed his words, falling onto Jisung’s, as if by accident.

It didn’t matter, though, because suddenly he was kissing _ back _, and it was everything he never knew he wanted. Filled with kiss after kiss, breath after breath, soft, slow licks in between soft, sweet lips, quick peeks to look into each other’s starry eyes. Their lips moving offbeat, yet somehow perfectly on time, tongues waltzing carefully, as they basked in the lazy pleasure of a simple kiss. There didn’t need to be rose petals or ringing bells or fireworks bouncing around his head for Jisung to feel like he was walking on rainbows. He’d found his happy place.

And, now that he’d found it, there was almost nothing he was willing to stop for.

_ Almost. _

“How do you feel about hickeys, baby?”

Caught off guard by the sticky-sweet question, so innocently posed, Jisung gasped as Hyunjin’s hands, which had previously been resting on his tiny waist, slid downwards and cupped his ass, pulling him forward. He choked back a whimper as the vampire’s hard length pressed into his crotch, slowly grinding against him, making him pay attention to the wet spot in his underwear growing slowly but surely as his cock leaked more precum with every movement either of them made.

“They take too long,” Jisung whined, shoving his head into the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, locking his hands around the older’s neck, disregarding the black hair tickling his fingers, moving his hips without even meaning to, searching for the friction he yearned for. He felt large hands lift him up and move him to a thigh (oh, those _ luscious, beautiful _ thighs), before tugging at the bottom of his shirt, asking for permission. He nodded frantically, and managed to successfully squirm out of it with the help of the seemingly _ very _ patient vampire.

(Hyunjin was going out of his mind, though. He was already addicted to the small, currently shirtless, boy with midnight blue hair, panting and perched on his lap, looking like a ruined doll.)

“Baby boy, I’ve barely touched you, and you’re already a mess. You gonna come in your pants, hmm?”

“Don’t wanna… too messy, too messy, hyung, hyung _ please. _”

“Please what? What do you want, baby?”

Jisung would’ve thought it was a gentle, innocent clarification had he not been able to feel the vampire smirking above him.

“_ Please _ eat me out, hyung, I cleaned earlier, I _ promise _ I did, I want you so _ bad _ , hyung, _ please! _” he whined frantically, still rocking his hips into the other’s.

Hyunjin smiled, securing the smaller boy so he could carry him to the fluffy and pristinely white king-sized bed that neither of them had previously cared to focus on. “As you wish, little prince.”

An only slightly gratified Jisung was placed on the edge of the bed, made to wait as the vampire straightened up. He walked away, throwing a casual, “Strip while I get the lube, prince. I won’t be long.”

“Not a prince, ‘m a princess…” the shorter mumbled, so softly that Hyunjin wouldn’t have been able to pick it up if not for his unusually sharp hearing.

“Alright then, princess. Can I be your prince?”

Jisung looked at the tall, black-haired man standing ten feet away, hair falling in front of his glowing emerald eyes.

“Maybe.”

Hyunjin smiled, and stepped out. The younger scrambled to get undressed in his absence, and after stumbling out of the rest of his clothing, was now lying on his stomach to hide his blushing face. He blindly rotated his hips, grinding against the sheets, hands tucked under his chest. He didn’t even notice the vampire returning with the lube until he felt cold hands start to massage his ass.

“As much as I love your ass, _ princess, _”—to his chagrin, Jisung moaned at that—“I need you to turn over and sit up.”

He shivered, partly from nervousness and partly from what the request implied. Shutting his eyes, he rolled over onto his back, propping himself up, trembling a little.

“Don’t hide, baby, you’ve no reason to. Open your eyes.”

He shouldn’t have listened, because he almost came right then and there at the sight of Hyunjin, now shirtless, holding a bottle of lube, with his silver necklace resting in the middle of his chest, smooth yet muscled biceps, an inking of a snake coiled in the shape of a rose (on his left side, right under his ribcage), veins running down his arms, a faint outline of a six-pack. Already dangerously close to exceeding the wild trappings of Jisung’s imagination, and _ there was still more. _

“Legs up, princess. I wanna see your pretty little hole.” Hyunjin purred. Once his request had been granted, his soft yet sandpapery tongue caressed Jisung’s inner thigh, before he bit down, leaving a mark. The vampire continued to litter bites down both thighs, occasionally stopping to lick his puffy hole.

At this point, the human was quivering, his patient, abandoned cock was dripping precum like a faucet, an angry, frustrated red, hurting a little bit, and he was about to say something when he felt Hyunjin’s huge, cold hand wrap around his aching member.

“Hold on just a bit longer, baby boy. We’re almost there.”

As the vampire said this, Jisung cried out as he felt a long tongue enter him, shoving itself in easily. Then he felt something _ shift _ inside him, he felt something _ grow. _ He hadn’t even realized that he’d gone silent, but Jisung was too focused on the confusion he felt, streaked with a little bit of fear, to pay attention to anything else. _ What the fuck is that? _

He felt it slide out of him, before he tilted his head forward, the emerald glow emanating from Hyunjin’s eyes meeting him full-force. With spit smeared on his lips and a maniacal grin, the vampire looked insane, and he hadn’t even brought his fangs out again. He didn’t seem to need to, yet.

“A little known fact about vampires,” Hyunjin drawled, tilting his head to the left, “Our tongues can change shape if we want them to. Quite useful, _ isssn’t it? _”

On the last words, Jisung watched in an odd combination of horror and fascination as the vampire’s tongue morphed into the tongue of a _ snake _ , before returning back to “normal”. What he _ assumed _ normal was, anyways. Human. Although, you could hardly call Hyunjin human.

“Hyung, that’s fucking weird. Do it again, please. But maybe, maybe inside of me, this time?”

“Gladly, baby boy.”

This time, Jisung was ready. It still felt strange, but he didn’t complain, especially when the tentacle-like form that the muscle had assumed found his prostate. He felt like Hyunjin was making his tongue tap dance over it, stimulating it from as many points as possible. He _ wailed _at the sensation, having forgotten, in his momentary fear, just how close he was to reaching his orgasm. Every feeling, every reaction he’d been holding back hit him at once, leaving his fists bunched up, gripping onto the bedspread as his hips bucked up in the air so violently and so frequently he was sure that Hyunjin wouldn’t have been able to keep himself steady if his tongue hadn’t been the way it was.

Then Hyunjin asked him, almost condescendingly (although it was a bit muffled, as his tongue was otherwise occupied), “You gonna cum, princess?”

Jisung could only nod desperately, too busy with expressing just _ how much _ he was feeling. Which was almost too much, according to the shade of red his dick had turned. It was an angry, fiery red, fit to burst.

Hyunjin slid his tongue out of Jisung’s trembling hole, and simply said, “Come, then.”

And, of course, that was all it took.

He _ exploded, _ back arching off the bed, what seemed like _ miles _ of cum shooting out of his cock, spilling all over the bedspread and on his torso, dripping over his abused entrance, flying _ everywhere _. He groaned, wrapped in the throes of his brief but satisfyingly powerful high, bliss coursing through his body as quickly as out of it.

Shaking, overwhelmed, not quite recovered, Jisung looked up to see Hyunjin leaning over him, rosy nipples stiff, his necklace hanging down, eyes still glowing eerily, plush lips a little swollen, a drop of cum on his cheek.

The vampire scooped up some of the release lying on Jisung’s chest with two fingers, brought them to his mouth, and in less than a second, licked it all off with a satisfied _ mmm. _ He then proceeded to clamber backwards and off the bed, (in a way that shouldn’t have been _ at all _attractive, but somehow still was), slurping up the rest as he went.

“You up for more, baby? I wouldn’t say we’re quite done yet.” Hyunjin asked, and although he was smirking, the look in his glowing eyes assured Jisung that he would accept rejection.

His voice still hoarse, the smaller replied, “You haven’t even taken your pants off, so I would agree.” As Hyunjin smiled in reply, Jisung nodded towards the large bump in his jeans and cheekily asked, “You want some help with that?”

“I’d love some help with that, princess. Come here.”

Before he could even blink, much less move, the vampire suddenly had a pillow in his hands that he then placed on the floor in front of him, clearly demonstrating what was going to happen. Jisung knew he didn’t have a choice (_ supposedly _, but he was sure Hyunjin would relent if he asked to change anything), and he loved it. Successfully getting up from the bed and kneeling on the pillow, he looked up, eyes wide, waiting for permission.

“Go ahead, baby boy. Just because I have all of eternity left to live doesn’t mean I have the patience to match.”

_ Damn. That is the nicest way I’ve ever heard someone say ‘hurry up and suck me off’. _So, of course, Jisung complied, by taking his time. He kissed along the zipper, trapping the outline of Hyunjin’s cock between his lips, lightly licking all over, lightly pressing his teeth against the bulge. This went on for probably a minute, before he heard a sigh. A hand came down on top of his head, fingers threading through his hair.

He heard Hyunjin say, “You’re incredibly slow,” the disapproving tone making him want to giggle. So he did, humming against the zipper, lips moving against the fabric in time with his shaking shoulders. The taller then stalled him with a playful jab, his voice amused but a bit exasperated as well, “I really _ did _ think you wanted dick, but if you _ don’t _, you could’ve just said something…”

Jisung glared up at him, fully aware that reverse psychology was being employed against him, but going along with it anyways. He decided to make it just a little more difficult for the vampire to keep his self-restraint (which honestly seemed more rock-hard than the probably gorgeous dick he was on his way to sucking) by straining to grab the zipper with his teeth, and tugging it down, before leaning back to look at his handiwork. He could see the tip of Hyunjin’s dick peeking out over his white boxers, an absolutely delicious shade of pink--Jisung just wanted to swallow it. He closed his mouth (he couldn’t even remember opening it) just in time to stop himself from drooling. Visibly, anyways. “Pants off, please?” he asked.

“_ Certainly _ took your time there _ , _you little brat,” grumbled Hyunjin, sliding his pants down to his ankles. He tried to get them all the way off a couple times, stumbled over his own feet, and almost fell over.

“...You want some help with that, too?” Jisung asked, a little smugly. If vampires could blush, he was sure Hyunjin would be blushing right now. “I thought you guys were never clumsy, hmm? You sure you’re a vampire? I mean--” Hyunjin’s cheeks would probably be an adorable watermelon pink at this point and he was _ all _ there for it, “—you haven’t said a thing about drinking my blood this whole time.”

The vampire clamped his hand around Jisung’s neck and lifted him up in the air, before resting him back on his feet. He tried to remove his hand, but the smaller held it in place, face unreadable, blue hair blocking his eyes.

“Interesting. We’ll have to save it for next time though, because _ I can’t choke you while I’m drinking your blood. _ ” Hyunjin remarked casually. Jisung sucked in a breath, reaching down to palm his forgotten, throbbing, half-hard member, his refractory period barely over. _ What are you doing to me? _

“I don’t remember saying anything about you being allowed to touch yourself, hmm? Let’s follow the rules, princess.” Hyunjin squeezed his neck lightly, making him move his hand, before he pressed the younger into him, rolling his hips into Jisung’s crotch. “I do believe we have some unfinished business.”

A bit shaken, Jisung stammered, “I… yes, hyung.” He hurriedly yanked down the vampire’s boxers, the motion causing the swollen, rosy cock now in front of his eyes to start bobbing.

He really _ could _ only stare, even though he really just wanted to suck it.

It was Hyunjin, of course, that had to be the catalyst, placing a hand on his head, urging him with a gentle yet firm command: “Come on, princess, don’t you want a taste?”

Of _ course _ he did, he’d been wanting it for _ hours, _ but it could’ve been eons for how long it had seemed. So, Jisung finally leaned forward, and licked a tiny spot at the very tip, just enough to make them both shudder. He couldn’t really taste anything yet, so he went back, placing his lips around the head and sucking lightly until he felt a spurt of precum land on his tongue, and heard Hyunjin groan above him. He let it soak in, and when the taste fully registered, it hit him like a truck. Like heaven and hell all wrapped into one; he’d never experienced anything so euphoric in his life. The rapper couldn’t stop himself from moaning loudly, his eyes rolling back in his head.

“Can’t even blame you for moaning like a _ slut, _ princess, can I? Vampire cum tastes better than almost anything else in the world.” Jisung’s addled brain didn’t want to ask how he knew that. He just wanted to think about how, if this was just precum, how good it’d feel to finally have Hyunjin’s cum shooting down his throat—

So he went to get a second taste, and he could swear it was like a drug had been shot into his veins, and Jisung needed more. His lips clamped around Hyunjin’s girthy length, he bobbed his head feverishly, his hands came up to get a grip on the base, making up for anything he couldn’t reach, working himself into a frenzy enough to rival the speed of any vampire. If his frantic movements could be called a rhythm, he’d be making an obscene sort of music, a filthily recorded song of lust and pure _ want _ . Jisung, in his haste, tried to deepthroat, something he hadn’t attempted before, and of course, ended up choking. He pulled off with a _ pop _, coughing slightly and panting.

“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?” He looked up to see the vampire flashing his trademark smirk at him. “I suggest we move on while your throat can still function— but you should enjoy that while it lasts; you won’t be able to use your voice after I’m through with you.”

(Hyunjin was actually embarrassingly close to cumming, but he couldn’t let Jisung know, could he? He _ did _, after all, have a certain image to upkeep.)

Jisung, of course, being the stubbornly competitive boy he was, took that as a challenge, and grabbed the vampire’s cock again. He then proceeded to sink it as far down his throat as he possibly could in one go, and had gotten about two-thirds of the way down, when he heard a strange noise, almost like a _ vvvvooummmm _, and froze.

Barely moving, barely breathing, an almost tangible silence covered the room.

  
  
  


And then the door burst open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aha 
> 
> we going cliffhangers :D
> 
> (literally what have i done)  
(this HAS to be one of the absolute FILTHIEST things i’ve EVER written)
> 
> ALSO IT IS LITERALLY CANON THAT JISUNG WOULD PREFER TO BE A PRINCESS, HE SAID SO AT A FANSIGN
> 
> and as a sidenote: sorry this chapter took so long to get posted, my life has been absolutely hectic recently, and i got an extreme case of writer’s block for a couple months due to some recent events in my family.
> 
> i already have a plan for the next 2 chapters! so hopefully it’s out sooner than i think!
> 
> ~~
> 
> leave comments, please!! the motivation we writers get from that is unreal <3


	5. running headfirst into the dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a bunch of plot (read: filler) & background info!! we learn more abt the vampire world yay!!
> 
> also, as a warning, the next chapter will be fairly action-heavy, and there are multiple mentions of weapons, but no graphic violence. (at least so far?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so did i make you guys wait longer for this chapter than the amount of time hyunjin's been around?? maybe.  
(okay, yes i did, and i'm very sorry)
> 
> and i wrote it at 1am and have been editing it all day but what matters is that it's finally here!! i also have more concrete plans for the next 3-4 chapters, so hopefully those will be out more quickly than this one. 
> 
> happy reading!!
> 
> <3

The door swung open violently, smacking against the wall with a deafening _crack_. It shouldn’t have been able to stay on its hinges, really, with the amount of force Minho used to barrel through it. The purple-haired vampire’s eyes were squeezed shut (Jisung was grateful for his foresight; he knew what he and Hyunjin had been doing wasn’t exactly a secret—and they definitely hadn’t been quiet either), and his nose was scrunched in a way that made him look adorable. The look on the vampire’s face might have made the human want to laugh, if not for the stony set of Minho’s shoulders and what he was wearing: a leather jacket black as night, leather pants with two chain belts that had various small weapons, vials, and other things that Jisung didn’t recognize. He looked ready for a fight.

Hyunjin snarled at the intrusion, shielding Jisung from view with his body as much as possible.

“Hyunjin. Get fucking dressed. _Now._ It’s D5.”

“Fuck. _Shit.” _

Jisung’s only known Hyunjin for a few hours, but he doesn’t think he would have heard Hyunjin sound this stressed or angry even if he’d known him for years. He also didn’t think it was possible for blood to drain from the face of a supposedly bloodless creature, but here he was, watching Hyunjin’s face turn paler than the sheets they were sitting on in a matter of milliseconds.

“Exactly. You have fifty-eight seconds. Seungmin’s getting the VV.”

“What do I—”

“Just fucking bring him, okay? All that matters is that we leave _now. _Fourty-seven seconds.” With that, Minho sprints out of the door.

Jisung’s scared now, because the vampires look scared, and whatever’s dangerous enough to scare them must be the literal stuff of nightmares.

“Baby. Baby boy, close your eyes.” Hyunjin’s voice is desperately gentle, he’s trying so hard to conceal his fear that it’s almost criminal how much his honey-coated voice is shaking.

The human snaps his eyes shut, and is immediately glad that he did so, because he’s sure he’d throw up if he could see the world speeding past him. Hyunjin is practically flying, rocketing around the room and even though Jisung’s stomach is spinning, they’re somehow both dressed, and he hears the other murmuring, counting under his breath. (_“Twenty-four, twenty-three… fuck, where did hyung leave the katana… nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, _fuck_, I left the staff in the _safe_... twelve. Okay, fuck I think that’s everything.”_)

Jisung doesn’t dare open his eyes until he feels them land in the backseat of an unfamiliar car. Even then, he shoves his face into Hyunjin’s chest, trembling.

“Hyung. Hyungie. Hyunjinnie.”

The vampire lets out a deep breath. “Baby, you can relax now. The drive’s about ten minutes, but we’re safe in the VV.”

_‘Safe from what?’_ is what Jisung wants to ask.

Instead, he inquires quietly, “What’s a VV?”

“This car. Stands for Vamp Volvo. It’s probably the most indestructible object in a 500 mile radius. It’s made with a mixture of protective magic and molten diamond, and was forged in the earth’s core. Yix—wait, shit, _Lay, _call him Lay, is not only the sole person who can not only survive down there, but he’s a good friend of a good friend and the best blacksmith in the world. I owe him my life. We all do.”

Seungmin speaks up for the first time, eyes still glued on the road. Although, Jisung notices for the first time, peering out of the windows, both the road and the car itself seem to be moving at a speed only rivaled by what he’s seen the vampires pull off so far, so the view is just blurry streaks of nighttime, almost like a nauseating version of Van Gogh’s _Starry Night._

“It’s Brian and BB.”

“Fuck, the _one_ time we’re out of tele-darts…” Hyunjin sighs, clearly pissed off. “Mingyu was late again with the shipment, the bastard.”

Seungmin’s eyes narrow as he spits out, “You know he’s trying. It’s not easy when he’s had Baekho and Ren trying to steal everything he transports.”

Minho huffs. “At least it’s not robot boy again.”

“You say _again _like we’ve had the displeasure of being his target.”

“Aah, but we’ve had some pretty close calls, Hyunjin-ah. You’re quite lucky your head’s still on your shoulders after the cabbage incident.”

“_Stop bringing up the cabbage incident!”_

“Cabbage incident?” Jisung asks curiously. He turns around to look at the purple-haired vampire in the front passenger seat.

Minho smirks, making eye contact in the rearview mirror. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you that story, and _so _many others, but let’s wait for a moment when our lives are no longer in immortal danger.”

“That’s basically never, so good luck with that—but until then? Shut the fuck up.”

“So touchy, Hyunjinnie.” 

There’s a beat of silence before it really, truly, hits Jisung that they’re heading in the direction of something that threatens the lives of undead, immortal vampires.

“I have a few questions to ask,” he says, still looking at Minho. _Even though I don’t want to ask them._

Hyunjin kisses the top of his head, murmuring, “Go ahead, baby. What do you want to know?”

Jisung takes a deep breath.

“One, where are we going, and why? Two, why do you need a _katana_? Also, where did you even _get _a katana?” (Jisung chooses to ignore Minho’s whisper of _‘two and a half’_ in favor of continuing his list.)

“Three, who are Brian and BB? Four, why the fuck is the presence of someone named _Brian_ putting your lives in immortal danger? Five, Minho, how many knives do you even have on you, and how do you not jingle when you walk?”

“One hundred and twenty-seven.”

Jisung blinks.

Minho chuckles. “Just kidding, I only have fifteen. Mostly throwing knives. Also, Seungminnie made me magical mufflers for my birthday a while back, and they still work great! I used to sound like really enthusiastic Christmas carolers doing the last rendition of Jingle Bells whenever I walked. _Not _helpful if you’re trying to sneak up on someone.”

“And the other questions?”

Minho pauses to think for a second before he starts to explain. “Ask Hyunjin about the katana later. Now, Brian and Big Bird—”

“Big Bird? _Big Bird?_ Like, from _Sesame Street? _You guys are afraid of someone named after _Big Bird?_” Jisung snorts. “Some vampires you all make.”

At this, Hyunjin physically takes his head in his large hands and turns it back around, forcing the human to lock eyes with him. The blue-haired boy sucks in a breath at the steely look in his black eyes.

“Baby, I need you to listen to me _very _carefully. Brian and, _yes, _Big Bird, or BB, are both part of D5, a unit of specialized warriors. They are probably the most skilled, dangerous, and deadly vampires in the world. Actually, they’re probably the strongest supernatural creatures period. The two B-Bros, as they prefer to be called, are the most well-known of the group. Also, those names were chosen deliberately. Anyone who doesn’t know any better will very likely underestimate them, and suffer greatly for it, and they serve as reminders for anyone who’s had the misfortune of crossing paths with them before. It’s quite ingenious, honestly.

“D5 (which is short for the Dusk Five) are part of JYP’s coven. JYP controls quite a lot of what goes on in the vampire world. They’re his right-hand men. BB is a free-range assassin, though he usually works for JYP, but he’s still highly sought after, because he’s the best of the best. He also has enhanced senses.

“Brian, who goes by YoungK when he’s making business deals, is an all-rounder. He specializes in all types of combat, and he’s a master of various martial arts. He’s skilled with a variety of weapons, but I’ve never seen him use a sword. Honestly, though, he doesn’t need one. His fists are his primary weapon, but shurikens and throwing knives come in second. Also, if BB specializes in the five senses, Brian specializes in the sixth sense. His sense of direction is astonishing, and he can actually aim better blindfolded than when he has full use of his eyes.

“Are there five of them? Who are the others?”

“There used to be six. The sixth member was a dark magician. He was killed by a spell gone awry. They don’t talk about it. Ever. They changed their name from D6 to D5 after that because they couldn’t stand to call themselves the Dusk Six. If D6 didn’t stand for anything, they probably would’ve left it. Either way, yes, there are three more members.

“The Cyborg. That’s what they call him, because that’s what he is. JYP programmed him, so he’s ruthless and loyal to his coven. He has almost every advantage technology can bring him. He’s mostly used for defensive purposes, so we don’t see him much, but he’s still known as one of the most dangerous of the five. Then there’s—”

“We’re here,” Seungmin says quietly, somehow cutting Hyunjin off in time with the engine, even though the black-haired vampire was speaking leagues louder than he was.

“They also have a healer-slash-mad-scientist, and the Drum. Jisung, the Drum is the most dangerous being on the entire planet. I can’t guarantee that you’ll know when you meet him, but just know that if you engage, you won’t get out alive.” Hyunjin says quickly, stepping out of the car, and letting the human get out behind him.

Jisung looks apprehensive. “So why are we here?”

Here, it seemed, was a moonlit clearing at the edge of a dark and forbidding forest.

“Baby, we have to fight them.”

“You have to fight _them?_ Hyunjin, didn’t you say these are some of the most dangerous vampires in the world?”

Hyunjin runs a pale hand through his inky black hair. He suddenly seems to be wearing evidence of all the years he’s been living (and fighting) in the shadows that are falling on his jaded face. He seems tired.

“Baby, we have to keep everyone safe.”

“That’s not very specific.”

“Yeah, that’s not very _specific, _Hyunjin. Shouldn’t you be explaining things better? After all, if he’s gonna stay with you, he’s gonna have to know the rules and the reasons behind them. Otherwise, we might have to… _remove_ him.” A mischievous voice comes from everywhere and nowhere all at once, taunting them.

Hyunjin snarls. “Stop fucking around, BB. We’re not your fucking targets, you don’t need to hide like a coward.”

The owner of the voice, BB, laughs quietly. Jisung sees a lean figure step out of the shadows of some trees several yards away. Blond hair shone in the moonlight, but it wasn’t as bright as the dangerous gleam of the blades of the double swords that the assassin was holding out in front of him.

“And where’s Brian?”

“Right here,” a deeper voice said. A shadowy silhouette seemed to take shape, perched in a tree near BB (though, the figure didn't stay there long before leaping out into the clearing with a series of flashy flips and twists before landing in an exaggerated crouch).

BB seemed to roll his eyes. “Really? You _always _have to go for the dramatic entrance?”

“You _bleached _your hair _platinum blond!_ You _are _a dramatic entrance, let me have mine!”

“My choice of hair color doesn’t make you invisible, you melodramatic bitch. Why should you get extra screentime because I’m shiny? It’s not like I’m bald or anything. _That_ would get attention.”

“You’re such an asshole! I’m never making you jjajangmyeon again!”

“You never make me jjajangmyeon anyways, I don’t understand how that’s a loss.”

“Shut the fuck up, you _love_ my jjajangmyeon.”

“You _only _make it on_ Chuseok, _when I’m fucking_ gone—”_

Jisung is trying really, really, hard to hold in his laughter, but listening to these two seasoned killers bicker like high schoolers is really testing him.

He manages to stall his laughter by taking some deep breaths, but a nearby gnat seizes the opportunity to fly into his mouth, and he chokes. He spits it out, but it’s already caused a coughing fit, which would be more than enough to attract the attention of humans, let alone two vampires, and one with enhanced hearing.

“Aha, Brian, we let ourselves get distracted. Back to business?”

Brian cracks his knuckles. “Back to business.”

A tremor runs through Jisung’s body, because now he’s looking at the vampire’s hands, and _he’s wearing brass knuckles—did he just crack his fingers through _metal_, that should be impossible—_but the plating doesn’t look like brass. It looks like black diamond, Jisung thinks, not that he’s ever heard of its existence, but the cut of the onyx knuckles is menacingly sinister. Still, whatever sort of material the knuckles were made from, it’s _so beautiful._ Despite himself, Jisung wants to see it closer up.

“Ah, hold up, let me take my earrings out. I put the shadowstone ones in today, don’t want anything to happen to them.”

Exasperated, BB sighs, shaking his head at the black-haired fighting machine who’s currently removing his earrings with painstaking care, shutting them in a tiny box that he then clips to a chain around his neck.

“Come on, bro, why are you standing around like that? Let’s _go_ already.”

“I was_ waiting for y_—never mind.”

That short exchange is all the warning they get before the two warriors are leaping across the clearing, lunging at the three vampires who are huddling protectively around the only human present, the only one with a mortal life to lose, facing the drawn swords and ready fists, hurtling towards them faster than the speed of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to yell at me in the comments for providing yet another cliffhanger
> 
> ...and, in case you were wondering, Minho's outfit is loosely based on his Double Knot concept photos?? because hello yes, a full course meal 
> 
> also if you're returning to read the update, you might have noticed that i changed the summary!! the story went in a slightly different direction than i'd originally planned, but i'm a big fan of just enjoying the ride and letting the plot go where it wants. 
> 
> leave kudos if you enjoyed!! comments are also extremely motivating and help me get chapters out faster!!


	6. mystery (wanna solve it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i literally don't know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is but yay another chapter! 
> 
> /////TW////
> 
> slight trigger warning for:
> 
> \- mild/non-graphic mentions of blood/injury/stitches/needles  
\- mild/non-graphic anatomical explanations involving blood 
> 
> they just talk about blood a lot like that's it (it sounds way more serious than it is)

Jisung flinched backwards, instinctively trying to escape from the sword rapidly approaching them (because he’s been taught from an early age that when someone is running towards you, brandishing a sharp object, you _run_), before Seungmin grabbed his arm.

“Stay here, or find a nearby tree to hide behind. Do _not _leave, okay? We’ve got this.” The vampire’s whisper is fierce and low, but it doesn’t sound uneasy, so Jisung nods quickly.

He sprints to the nearest tree he sees, a thick cedar, and peeks around the side of the trunk. The vampires are fighting, trading blows so quickly that Jisung really can’t see more than blurs and the occasional flash of moonlight reflecting off of metal. He can hear, though, and the slide of steel on steel is almost painful in its volume, although his human ears are adamant that the sickening crack of knuckles pounding into armor and bones is much worse.

Jisung doesn’t know what’s going on, and that scares him more than anything.

It may be three vampires against two, but from what he remembers Hyunjin telling him, he’s not so sure the trio have the upper edge.

Still, his heart jumps into his throat when one vampire is knocked onto its back, and when he sees another vampire seize the opportunity to pounce, he tries to move closer because _he can’t see who it is_ and _what if it’s Hyunjin _and _what if they’re in danger _but mostly because _he can’t fucking see_ _anything_—and so he’s squinting while he tries to get closer without moving too far or too fast, and naturally, he hits his head on a low-reaching branch from another tree with a loud _thunk!_, and falls over, head spinning like he just got off of a rollercoaster.

Then, he hears someone say something, and tries to sit up in order to hear it better. Jisung manages to make out a couple words, something about ‘_enough blood’_ and ‘_good luck’ _and ‘_get… to the boss’_, followed by a chorus of amicable _‘Bye’_s and _‘See you’_s and he’s _confused._

They’re acting like they weren’t at each other’s throats only seconds ago.

Jisung’s still trying to figure out what this all _means_ and so he’s lost in his aching head when he feels strong, soft arms pick him up, too muscular to be Hyunjin. Green hair is swimming in front of his eyes (_when did everything get blurry?_), and a melodic voice is saying something.

“W-What was that, again?” Jisung winced at the weird squeak his voice made.

“You probably have a concussion,” Minho said, shrugging. “It happens to the best of us. I’m gonna put you down now, can you try standing?”

“Sure.”

When the vampire places his feet on the ground and lets go, Jisung does actually manage to stand up, and is proud that he doesn’t fall immediately back down, even though he still feels a little woozy.

“Do you think you can walk to the car? It’s okay if you can’t,” Minho reassures him. “Seungmin’s still patching Hyunjin up anyways, it’s not like they’re gonna ditch us while you shake off your concussion-induced sea legs.”

Jisung looks up (barely—they’re almost the same height), startled, and asks, “Is Hyunjin okay?” 

Minho nods. “Just lost some blood. He’ll be good as new after he feeds.”

“Vampires can lose _blood?”_

“Of course we do, where do you think all the blood we drink _goes?_ It doesn’t circulate everywhere that it does in humans, but part of the reason for our enhanced strength and speed is the blood flow in the areas with muscle. At full capacity, or close to it, we have about the same amount of blood in our bodies as you do, it’s just distributed differently.

“Pretty much none goes to the organs, but a lot of blood is concentrated in the limbs. That keeps the muscles from decaying, actually. Some goes to the brain, just to help regulate the fluid up there so that our skulls won’t collapse. And whatever’s left after that goes to our dicks!”

Jisung turns beet red, making Minho chuckle.

“We can’t blush, though. I think Hyunjin likes that you can.”

(Jisung turns redder. Minho grins deviously.)

“Can we go now?”

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?”

Jisung gasps dramatically and slaps him on the arm. “How _rude_ of you! I’m practically an invalid over here!” He flounces to where he sees the glint of the silver car through the trees.

“Some invalid you make,” he hears Minho shout after him, and he turns around to stick his tongue out at the vampire, who immediately returns the gesture, if a bit more childishly.

Jisung turns back around and runs to the car. And stops in his tracks when he gets close. _Holy shit._

He turns back to Minho, screeching, “You have a _magical trunk?_”

The green-haired vampire raises an eyebrow. “_That’s_ what you’re freaking out over? Out of everything that’s happened tonight, our genunk?”

“Your _what?”_

“Our _genunk._ Our genie trunk.”

“Should’ve just called it your junk.”

(Jisung really needs to get a brain-to-mouth filter—like, right now. He hopes they go on sale soon.)

“Wait, fuck what it’s _called,_ that’s so _cool_!” Jisung spins back around (he should also invest in a portable office chair—he’s been doing way too much swiveling today), pointing enthusiastically at the trunk that’s somehow doubled, maybe even _tripled _in size, extending the car until it looks like more of a limo.

He hears a whoosh, then almost topples over when he hears Minho’s voice right behind him.

“Oh, sorry—didn’t meant to startle you, but yeah. We get three wishes every night. They don’t stack, so we try to use them before they disappear, but we’re not exactly complaining. It’s fucking amazing.”

Jisung goes around the back to get a better look at the interior of the <strike>magic trunk</strike> genunk.

The first thing he sees is a grumpy-looking Hyunjin laying on what looks like a short hospital bed, with Seungmin hunched over his left arm. It’s big enough and centered enough that it takes up most of the space.

“I fucking hate needles,” mutters Hyunjin, glaring at the ceiling.

(Jisung stifles a laugh at the way the vampire’s pout makes him look like a five-year old who’s been told that, no, he’s not allowed to eat three pints of ice cream before bed. In other words, he looks exasperatingly cute.)

“Sit still, you ass. Only three more.”

“I fucking hate stitches.”

“That’s not my problem.”

“I _really_ fucking hate stitches.”

“And I _will _stab you with this needle if you don’t shut up.”

Hyunjin pouts.

(Jisung melts.)

“Jisungie?”

“Mm?”

Hyunjin clears his throat.

(He looks almost bashful, and Jisung’s sure the vampire would be blushing, if he wasn’t, you know, a vampire.)

“Can you hold my hand?”

Jisung looks at Hyunjin, and even though he knows the pain clearly isn’t bad enough to warrant a hand-holding, he can’t _not._

So he’s hurrying over to Hyunjin, and grasping Hyunjin’s large hand in his two smaller ones (partly because it just feels right, but mostly because he can’t reach both hands since Seungmin is occupying Hyunjin’s other arm and Jisung needs to do something with both hands because they’re shaking a little bit and he really doesn’t want to make it obvious), and most definitely ignoring the snicker coming from outside, because he’s not going to give Minho the satisfaction of acknowledging it.

“Can you kiss me better?”

Jisung rolls his eyes at that, but he obliges anyways, peppering Hyunjin’s handsome face with soft kisses.

It’s not very long before Seungmin announces that he’s done stitching.

Jisung pulls away to sit back on his heels. “So, what now?” he inquires.

“We get Hyunjin home so he can feed. We should have enough blood bags, as far as I remember, anyways.”

Hyunjin stretches. “Do we have any Type B left?”

Seungmin thinks for a second, then freezes. “We actually might not…” he says, uncertainly. “The last time we restocked, they were low on B. We do have some extra bags of AB, but I don’t think they’ll be enough.” He puts his head in his hands, clearly frustrated. “And the nearest blood bank isn’t open today.”

“Wait, you mean blood type, right? Type B?” Jisung asks.

“Yeah?”

“I, um…” He swallows and looks down, unsure if he should actually offer. _I mean, it’d just be this once. _“I’m Type B? So maybe Hyunjin can feed from me, or something? I mean, isn’t fresh blood better than, um, blood bags, anyways? And, uh, didn’t Hyunjin say something earlier about my blood smelling really good? So… would that be okay?”

When he looks up, Hyunjin’s black eyes are streaked with green, and the vampire is gritting his teeth. When he speaks, it’s strained.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because you could die if I don’t stop in time.”

“Even if Minho and Seungmin were there?”

“It still wouldn’t be a good idea. At my most powerful, they wouldn’t actually be able to stop me.”

“I trust you, though.” Jisung blinked. He hadn’t meant to say that, but it was true. He didn’t know why, but something about Hyunjin made him feel safe.

Hyunjin opened his mouth, then closed it again.

Seungmin, who’d been watching the entire exchange patiently, sighed.

“You can think about it on the way home, Hyunjin. C’mon, Jisung, Hyunjin’s gonna stay here for the ride. The backseat’s all yours.” The brunet slid out of the car, then pointed at Minho, who was leaning against the door to the passenger side. “You’re driving.”

Minho grinned, then winked at Seungmin. “Whatever you say, boss.”

Jisung slid into the backseat and buckled his seatbelt. Just then, all the shock and exhaustion of the night’s events washed over him, and he felt ready to collapse. He rested his head on the window, his eyelids drooping, as he let the thrum of the car’s engine lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it's short but i really really really wanted to update :<
> 
> also i just realized that i just scienced vampires?? help
> 
> (jisung being clumsy and having really inconvenient bad luck is a mood)
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
